Thawing the Cold Heart: Fearless Love
by GoldenAngel999
Summary: Denis Rawiel Haas is a happy, optimistic teenage boy who has always lived a happy life. On the other hand, Madoka Amano has lived her full life in fear and no matter what, she could never overcome this uneasy feeling of hers. And when the two met, how will this all turn out? This is for RandomSwift's challenge!


**CA999: Guten Tag, my friends! It's time for a new lovely story of mine! Yes, it's for Random Swift's Challenge, and also for fun!**

**I get to use my new, unused OC, so It should work well! Also, Madoka Amano will be the girl with fear, and my OC, who it known to be Denis Rawiel Haas, will be the guy filled with happiness. And what happens when these 2 fellow people meet each other? Let us read it and find out!**

**Well hope you'll all enjoy! :)**

**Thawing the Cold Heart: Fearless Love**

Denis Rawiel Haas was a young 16 year old Non-Nordic German boy who has always lived a happy life. For his full 16 years of living, the German was very optimistic about anything and that he feels that the good luck always abide by him. Even though he has been through some tough times, such as his father, Heiko Rawiel deceased from an auto accident, Denis still has a ray of hope in him and that he knew his father will always love him no matter what. Right now, he is currently living in a nice condo in Heidelberg with his mother Agnes, and his 2 beloved sisters: Klaudia and Bertha. And one day, he has recently earned a ticket to go to Metal Bey City in Japan. He was more than just happy at the time, he was ecstatic!

Denis has has a peach-apricot skin complexion, a height of 5"8 and a weight of 110 pounds. He has wispy dark chestnut colored hair, which is 2 inches above his shoulders and mahogany eyes that turn scarlet red when he bey battles, sometimes it will turn blue whenever he's gloomy, or crimson red whenever he is furious. He has a few secret freckles on his back and that he prefers not to tell anyone about that. He also has a tattoo on his right arm that reads "das ermittelte einer" which means "the determined one". His attire consists of a baby blue t-shirt with a ripped navy mini-jacket. He also wears black ripped jeans, silver converse shoes, a white belt where he keeps his bey and brown fingerless gloves. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and made a huge grin at his face, implying that he wishes the best of luck.

30 minutes after he packed all of his belongings, he approached to a middle-aged German woman that happens to be his mother, Agnes Haas. She has fair skin, long strawberry blonde hair, and hazel eyes. He said to her in German:

" Okay Mutter, ich bin weg, nach Japan zu fahren" ("Alright mother, I am off to depart to Japan")

" Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück Denis. Seien Sie sicher da draußen!"(" I wish you the best of luck Denis. Be safe out there!")

" Wird gemacht, ich liebe dich Mutter." (Will do, I love you mother)

" Ich liebe dich auch, mein Sohn." (I love you too, my son)

After those words said by his mother, Denis gleefully ran to the nearest airport with his suitcase and his bey Temporal Cronus145WD, a Stamina type.

_Look out Japan! I, Denis Rawiel will become one of the best bladers ever!_

Meanwhile in Japan, there was a 14 year old Japanese girl who was doing fine maintenance on beys in her own B-Pit shop. She has short maroon hair that goes down to her face, but extends to her shoulders in the back of her head, wearing goggles on top of her head. She has bright blue eyes, she wears a short pink jacket with yellow buckles over a white shirt with and pink shirt, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears brown fingerless gloves. She wears a short dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pin trim and brown boots with golden buttons. For the full 14 years, she has been living in fear for no exact reason. For instance, she would always be petrified of any bit-beast that pops out right into her very eyes, or even Ginga's reckless battling styles (not that I know of that's he's really that reckless, but you know).

Anyways, after she was done repairing someone's bey, she smiled to him and weakly said," Alright buddy...here's your bey...have a nice day."

"Um, is there something wrong miss?" Said the boy who just got his bey repaired.

Madoka insistently replied," No, no! Not all all! It's nothing, really!"

The boy then shrugged and continued," Well if you say so, thank you very much!"

"No problem, and please come again!" Madoka said, still managing to keep her bright smile.

Suddenly, she heard tawdry footsteps indicating that someone was sprinting downstairs to tell her something either urgent or exciting.

"HEY MADOKA!" That voice sounded quite familiar to Madoka.

Madoka then felt her heart pound in shock and let out a slight gasp. She then felt the guy's hands on her shoulder.

"EEKK! Ginga, you've scared the crap out of me!" Madoka shrieked and hid her face. That's right, is was Ginga, the red-headed Pegasus blader who've surprised her.

"Oh, sorry about that Madoka." Ginga replied with an awkward face.

"Well whatever..." Madoka continued with deep breaths," Now, what's the matter with you?"

"I have good news, that's what?"

"And that it?" Madoka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just heard that a new blader it coming in town!" Ginga replied with an excited tone in his voice.

"Well..so?" Madoka asked again, a little nervously.

"I heard he's from Germany! And his name is Denis! Awesome right?"

"No,no,NO!" Madoka screamed as she ran to the couch and hid herself with a blanket. Ginga walked up to her and asked," Madoka what's wrong?"

"Ginga, it's ...n-nothing...r- really." Madoka replied while stuttering.

"Isn't is because this one blader it coming in town?" Ginga asked with curiosity.

"No, I said it's nothing! I just need some time alone!"

Ginga then walked away, never saying another word again.

**And now back to Denis...**

After a long 12-hour flight, Denis finally made it to Japan with a gleeful smile on his face. He then departed from the airport to be on his way to Metal Bey City.

"Yes, I finally made it to Japan! Now I can start a new journey and make new friends!" Denis cheered. Then he sprinted with happiness and spirit. He couldn't wait for a fresh start on his life in Japan!

* * *

**Alright! That was part one of the 3-part fanfic that I made for RandomSwift's Challenge. The next chapter: Denis and Madoka first meet each other. How will they react on their first encounter?  
**

**Plz stayed tuned and review for now! :)**


End file.
